Forneus
Forneus (フォルネウス, Foruneusu) is a recurring demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Forneus is the thirtieth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with twenty-nine legions under his command, partly comprised of the order of Angels and Thrones, and appears as a sea monster. When summoned, he can make men well-versed in rhetoric, give him a good name, teach him foreign tongues, and make him trusted by friend and foe alike. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (3DS): Fallen Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4: Hermit Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Forneus is a boss found in the Hospital which you have to fight against. He doesn't like you and won't let you by. Upon defeating him, you can leave the hospital. Forneus is suggested to be a friend of Decarabia, although there is no given explanation for their friendship. Some suggest that it is because both appear as creatures of the sea, others that it is simply because they are both Marquis of Hell, although this is still only conjecture. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Forneus appears regularly in the early story missions as a boss and as support for demons such as Eligor in his boss instance. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Forneus appears in the 3DS remake as a demon unlocked with Nemechi's cat form, for 100 D-Souls. He is the earliest demon with access to Makakaja. ''Persona 3''/FES/''Portable'' Forneus can be obtained via fusion, or through Shuffle Time in the second block of Tartarus, Arqa. The special non-mythological relationship with Decarabia is rendered again in this game, in which these two personas are able to perform a combo skill called Best Friends. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Forneus will appear after defeating lone Isoras in the northern tunnels of the Samsara Tunnels. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Boss'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Kazuma Kaneko made his design look like a manta ray because the manta ray are sometimes known as "devil fish"; Forneus appears as a sea monster. It also appears to have a human body merged into its back. Category:Fallen Race Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Goetia Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Brute Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...